


Howlin' for you

by MarauderCracker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Rock Band AU, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica enters her favorite pub expecting this to be an average night with a bad punk bad playing. Instead, she finds a new band on the stage and a reason to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howlin' for you

**Author's Note:**

> uh this might or might not be a part of a longer series? like i actually put a lot of thought into this AU but i need to go to work and don't know if i'll have the time to add anything else. anyways, this is based on a gifset, [here](http://allisonyukimura.tumblr.com/post/73787744160/teen-wolf-au-erica-is-attracted-to-lydia-the).

It's a quiet Wednesday night and Erica got a 100% score on her Family Legislation final. She totally deserves to go out and drink enough that her enhanced metabolism can't take it and finally allows her to get a little tipsy. While she applies just the tiniest bit of eyeliner and mascara she says to the mirror "man, being a werewolf is fucking expensive when you want to get drunk". 

Her roommate, Cora, looks at her from the bed and just rolls her eyes. Cora is part of her pack, so Erica can allow herself to bitch openly about how annoying this supernatural business can be, thanks goodness. It has its downs, of course, because Cora was born a werewolf, and can be pretty judgmental about how turned werewolves approach this kind of life. They have been pack since high school in Beacon Hills, though, and it's a much deeper bond that just "best friends". They are sisters from different blood, and Erica loves her. 

"You are not going to come, are you?" Erica asks, looking at Cora in the mirror. The girl is lying among a giant pile of pillows, with a book on her lap, a pencil behind her ear and a sketchbook at her feet. Cora just smiles. "You are the worst. The actual, literal worst," Erica says, though she smiles back. She decides that, since she's not planning on hooking up or anything, red lipstick is too much of an effort tonight. It's hot in Los Angeles, so she leaves her leather jacket hanging from the closet's door and grabs her phone. Before leaving, she turns around and tells Cora, "Isaac, Boyd and me are going to The Den, if you decide to live a normal college life for once." Cora just hums and turns another page on her book on Post-Modernism. 

 

Erica greets the bouncer with a "hey, cutie!" and waves her friends to go in without her. The bouncer, Braeden, tells her that it's band night, and Erica sighs. "Not again, please. If it's those losers making bad Sex Pistols covers I'm moving to fucking Mars," she says. Braeden grins. "Don't worry, darling, this time it's bad Rolling Stones covers," she says, and Erica pouts, "but the singer is hot, though. They're called Banshee and the Killers, I think?" 

They chat for just a minute more, dropping her voices to discuss "serious werewolf business". Things are relatively quiet in this part of the state, but Braeden always keeps her eyes open. Erica has gotten to call her a "supernatural consultant", since she's not supernatural at all but always seems to be anywhere that magical danger and money are involved. Everything is calm according to her, though, so Erica focuses for a moment on the noises coming from inside of the pub. 

"I think the band is setting up, darling, so I better go in." Braeden tells her to have fun and Erica prays that the band is better than the one last week before pushing the door open. She walks through the long hallway, hearing the people talking, the glasses clinking, a guitar being tuned. She stops to greet a few friends from her classes (and her Criminal teacher, who's very tipsy and carrying her heels on her hand; and Erica wishes she could take a picture), and hears the amplified voice of a woman talk to the audience. 

She walks through the curtains that lead to the dance floor at the same time that a very sped up version of the intro of The Black Keys' "Howlin' for you" ends and a ginger girl in a tight black dress starts singing.

" _I must admit I can't explain any of these thoughts racing through my brain, it's true. Baby, I'm howlin' for you_ ," the girl sings, and when she bangs her head forward, her long hair moves in an almost hypnotic way. 

"Damn," is all Erica can think. She can feel her wolf howling inside her chest, in lust or in hunger. She takes a sharp breath and this time she says, out loud, "damn."


End file.
